Happy Halloween for the superhero!
by ElianaOfTheMoon
Summary: Luffy doesn't know what to do when everybody from his crew has better costumes than his. So he goes and asks Rena to make him one. A small Halloween one-shot. Rena on! Happy Halloween!


That time of year has come once again. The image of Halloween was well inserted in some minds of that ship. Luffy, Sanji, Rena and Usopp too were very excited at the thought of having a Halloween party they have been planning all day. Vivi and Carue were also pleased to do something for fun that night. But it was the crew first Halloween together! And two members didn't really know anything about Halloween. So that's why Zoro and Nami were put in charge of being all day observant to the rest's preparation.

Rena procured costumes for the two and the rest of the crew made their own. Thought as the evening was coming and the fall of the night was approaching, Luffy was growing more and more anxious as his costume didn't excel Rena's sailor costume, or Sanji's vampire, or Vivi's cat costume. Even Usopp was better with his Giant costume which by the way, didn't make him look any taller.

But as the Merry Go was more and more decorated with bats, spider webs, pumpkins and so on, Luffy secretly entered the girls' room to take a look at the costume Rena just sew. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't out of the room. Just as he stretched his hands for the chest box she had, he felt the murderous aura specific to the mage's when she was angry just behind him. It took him a gulp until he found himself laying on the floor kneeling in apology to the light haired girl dressed in her costume.

"So? Are you going to tell me what were you exactly searching for now?" Serena asked from her chair with the hands crossed waiting for his explication.

"Well… you see… I was just trying to peek a little… nothing more!" he murmured.

"To peek? What for? That was Zoro's costume you know?" she said confused by her captain's actions.

"That's exactly why! My costume is not so amazing as yours or Vivi's! Even Carue with his ghost costume made by Vivi is better! I was just trying to see Zoro's a little…" he said pouting.

"Haha! So that's why! Typically for you. And? What do you have?" she asked with a smile on the face. But then Luffy took out a deep green piece of cloth which he wrapped around his body plus a black mask and posed as he said, a 'superhero'. Rena practically sweat-dropped seeing him like this.

"So… you're a tree?" she tried guessing.

"A superhero! I'm a superhero!" He said pouting once again. She took another glance at his costume.

"Hmm… are you sure…? You… don't really look like…" she tried saying not being mean to him. In the net moment he was in the corner of the room playing with his finger on the floor.

"Rena is so mean today… I knew this costume was no good too…" he was murmuring.

"Just how much did you stay with Usopp today!?" she shouted surprised seeing his reaction which usually was given from Usopp. "Ok, ok, I get it! I'll help you with your costume." She said.

"Yey! I knew it was right to come for you to help me!" Luffy said like a little child being in the next moment holding her hands.

"I knew that's what you wanted from the beginning!" Rena shouted her realization. It didn't take her very long to sew a proper costume from that piece of green cloth. She even made him a hat from hit. But she threw the mask as it was ruining every aspect of the image Luffy was giving.

"Hey! No fair! The mask was making me the superhero!" he said whining like a little child. Rena giggled and searched in the chest box for something.

"Found it~" she chanted as she took out a not so long sword and put it in his belt. The boy's eyes sparkled as he saw his full costume. Truly he was he superhero now, for Rena made his a Peter Pan costume which looked so good on him that he could be almost mistaken for the real one if he was to fly too.

"Now go! I still have to give Zoro and Nami their costumes!" she said and pushed the boy out of the room thought both of them were smiling now.

"Thanks Rena! You're the best!" he grinned and ran to Usopp to show his new costume.

Half of hour later he was sitting on Merry's headfigure, his favorite place. The waves were calm tonight and the stars were all shining in the sky. As he chuckled to no one in particular, a green haired man came near the captain.

"Oh, Zoro! There you are! Did you see my costume? Rena made it!" Luffy said happy. The Arabian Prince dressed man smirked and as usual, he put a hand over the edge of his sword.

"I heard you shouting about it. Plus Rena told me too." He said.

"Ah, right! She made you the costume as well." Luffy remembered.

"Yes, yes. Now let's go. They're already partying in the kitchen and I bet the ero cook is going to hide my sake before I arrive." Zoro said annoyed as he remembered Sanji's face.

"Fufufufu, let's goooo!" Luffy said jumping and ran to the kitchen followed by his first mate. There were Sanji in his vampire costume, Usopp as the Giant, Rena in the sailor outfit, Vivi as the cat, Carue in ghost shape and Nami with the nurse outfit. They were all laughing and smiling when 'Peter Pan' entered in the room. And so the Straw Hat Halloween Party began. And Merry Go was smiling too as she was sailing slowly into the night. For even on a Halloween Night, not everything is scary, but that only if you know where to look. Goodbye! And… Trick or Treat?


End file.
